


Stab Wound

by TheWeatherOutside



Series: Whumptober 2019 [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, brief mentions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeatherOutside/pseuds/TheWeatherOutside
Summary: Gavin and Ryan get jumped by a rival crew and barely make it back to their apartment alive. Cue injured boyfriend cuddles.Day 8 of Whumptober 2019 - Stab Wound





	Stab Wound

**Author's Note:**

> We're a whole week into whumptober! Hope you're all enjoying it so far!

They both stumbled through the door. Ryan threw his keys at a bowl that they had by the door, but didn’t bother to check whether to make sure they actually made it in. He kicked the door closed behind him as his arms were busy trying to keep hold of his boyfriend, and he stumbled over to the couch.

He carefully deposited Gavin onto the seat and hurried to grab their first aid kit from the bathroom, ignoring how each step sent a sharp pain through his leg. When he got back to the living room, Gavin was already trying to peel his blood covered shirt off of his body. Ryan reached to help him, and when the shirt was off, he sat down on the coffee table opposite him and got to opening the first aid kit.

“Do you think they followed us?” Gavin asked as Ryan pressed a cloth to where Gavin had been stabbed in his side. Gavin winced at the contact.

“No.” Ryan was sure that they had lost the people who had jumped them several blocks back before they had reached the apartment. It might not have been a great idea for them to head straight to where they lived when there was the chance that they had been followed, but it was the closest place that they could get to in time. So, Ryan had made sure that they made an extra twist and turn through the alleyways to ensure that the group had gotten lost a long way back.

Ryan lifted the cloth to inspect Gavin’s wound, and even though it looked fairly deep, it wasn’t the worst it could have been.

“Hold this.” Ryan waited until Gavin had his own grip on the cloth before Ryan took his hand off and reached into the first aid kit to grab what he would need to stitch it back up.

“Did you even know who they were?” Ryan asked as he got a needle and thread ready.

“No, some small crew or something? They said something about wanting to ‘take us all out’.” With his free hand, he used air quotes to emphasise the last point, and Ryan chuckled.

“They didn’t do a great job on that though, did they?” Ryan took a hold of the cloth again and pulled it back to reveal the wound again as he prepared to start stitching it up.

“They never do.”

Gavin leant his head back against the couch and stared up at the ceiling as Ryan stitched up his wound. Ryan tried to be careful so that he wouldn’t hurt Gavin any further, but he also didn’t want to take too long as he knew Gavin didn’t enjoy this part.

Several moments later, Ryan looked up to find that Gavin’s eyes had closed, and Ryan poked him lightly in the chest to get his attention.

“Don’t fall asleep on me now.”

Gavin slowly opened one eye to glare at him.

“’M not sleepin’,” he mumbled.

“It sure looks like it,” Ryan said as he went back to doing the final few stitches.

“In my defence, it’s tiring running down about ten blocks when you have a stab wound in your side,” Gavin complained, but he did open his eyes and he lifted his head again.

“Well, you can sleep all you want now, I’m done,” Ryan said a couple minutes later as he finally placed a bandage over the wound.

“Nope.” Gavin sat up straighter now that Ryan was finished, and he reached for first aid kit that sat next to Ryan. “Your turn.”

Ryan look at Gavin confused, and Gavin sighed as he gestured to where a knife had gotten a little too close to Ryan’s leg and had slashed across his thigh. It wasn’t nearly as bad as Gavin’s wound, and Ryan had actually forgotten all about it until now.

“It’s not that bad,” Ryan brushed Gavin off. “It’s not even bleeding anymore.”

Gavin wasn’t having any of it, though. He just continued to stare at Ryan, an eyebrow raised, until Ryan gave in and took his jeans off.

Now that Ryan could see where the knife had cut him, it did look a little worse than he had been expecting. But it had already stopped bleeding and didn’t look too deep, so Gavin just got to cleaning the wound and wrapped a bandage around his leg.

“All better.” Gavin seemed pleased as he leant back in his seat again, but he pulled a face as the movement pulled on his stitches.

Ryan got up and made his way to their medicine cabinet. He rummaged around until he found some painkillers, and he brought them back to Gavin, along with some water.

“We should tell Geoff about that crew,” Ryan stated as he gave Gavin a couple of the painkillers and took a couple for himself. “He’ll want to do something about it before they try anything else.”

“Mhmm,” Gavin agreed as he swallowed the pills. “You can have the fun job of doing that.”

Ryan groaned. “I’ll only do it because you’re more hurt than me.”

“You’re the best, Ryan.” Gavin gave him a kiss as he slowly stood up from the couch. “I’m gonna go change.”

Ryan watched Gavin as he limped towards the hall and disappeared around the corner. Ryan picked his jeans up from the floor and searched the pockets until he fished out his phone. He dialled in Geoff’s number and pressed his phone to his ear with one hand and started to clean up their mess with his other.

Several minutes later Gavin was emerging from their bedroom right as Ryan had ended his call with Geoff. Geoff had of course been concerned about their wellbeing, and it took a lot of reassurance from Ryan for Geoff to understand that the two of them were okay and that he didn’t need to come over to see for himself. Geoff had instead instructed them to stay at home and rest for a few days before they even thought about coming back to work, and that he would at least send someone from the crew to come check on them every now and then.

Ryan gave Geoff the best description that he could about the small crew who had attacked them, and Geoff informed him that they would try and track them down and show them what would happen when someone messed with their crew. It shouldn’t be hard, those people had been sloppy and unprepared, so they weren’t worried about finding them. The situation would most likely be sorted before Ryan and Gavin had healed up.

Ryan had also cleaned up the small, bloody mess they had made in that time, and as Gavin entered the living room, Ryan left to take the first aid kit back into the bathroom and went to put on a new pair of pants.

When Ryan walked back into the living room, Gavin had already flopped back onto the couch and was looking sleepy again. He had thrown on a pair of sweatpants and a light blue hoodie, which seemed to swallow him up as he curled into it.

Ryan came over to sit next to him and grabbed the remote for the tv. Gavin immediately tucked himself into Ryan’s side and Ryan put an arm around him to pull him close, his hand lightly hovering over Gavin’s injury.

“I told Geoff about the crew, he says we can have a few days off whilst they sort it out,” he informed Gavin.

“Did he want to come over as soon as you told him?” Gavin asked as he threw an arm over Ryan’s stomach and pulled his legs up onto the couch.

“Of course.”

Gavin laughed as Ryan switched the tv on and started to flick through the channels.

“What do you want to watch?”

“You pick this time,” Gavin said, his voice muffled from where he had his face buried in Ryan’s side.

Ryan looked down to see that Gavin’s eyes were half-lidded, and he would probably fall asleep during whatever he would put on. Ryan decided on some channel that played old sitcoms 24/7, and he put the remote back down as he leant back into the comfort of the couch and Gavin.

They had sat in silence, expect for the noise from the tv, for a few minutes before it was broken.

“I love you.”

Ryan almost hadn’t heard it as Gavin had said it so quietly into his side. He looked back down to Gavin, who now looked slightly more awake as he watched the tv.

“I love you, too,” Ryan smiled down at him. “And I’m glad that crew is made up of a bunch of idiots.”

Gavin looked back up at him and chuckled slightly. “Yeah, they were idiots weren’t they. Didn’t do a very good job at taking us out. They’re really gonna regret it when Michael and Jeremy show up at their door.”

“God help their poor souls.”

They both laughed again, and as they got back to watching whatever show that was currently playing on the tv, Ryan leant down to place a kiss on Gavin’s head. He started to run his hand through Gavin’s hair, and took a moment to be thankful that the crew that found them _were_ stupid enough to let the two of them get away. He didn’t know what he would have done if Gavin had been hurt worse than he was or if they hadn’t been able to make it back in time. Today they had been lucky, as was every day that they could spend with each other. Gavin was Ryan’s life, and he would make sure that no day that they could spend together would go to waste.

Ryan pulled Gavin closer so that he was now practically half in Ryan’s lap, and Ryan basked in the warmth that Gavin brought with him and the feeling that for now, neither of them were going anywhere.


End file.
